Agu
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 12 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 12. Appearance Agu has light yellow skin with white hair and pointed ears. He has a round nose and his eyes are simple black dots. He wears green Supreme Kai robes with a purple shirt and red boots. Personality He says virtuous things. Although his universe is already developed, he aspires to take it even higher. He is very proud of his prowess as a Supreme Kai, as he believes he and his fellow deities from Universe 12 were spared by Zeno and Future Zeno because they were doing a good job. Once Universe 9 perished, he, along with most of the other Universal deities, appeared shocked and particularly sad at the loss. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Agu attends the Zeno Expo, along with Martinu and Giin, representing Universe 12. Agu watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 12 having a high mortal ranking. Before the Tournament of Power begins, Agu watches as Iwan, Liqueur, and Arak prepare to fight on the arena to both test it out and impress Zeno and Future Zeno. He asks Giin why he did not join his fellow Destroyers, upon which Giin replies that the result of the battle is clear to him. Power As a Supreme Kai, Agu is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Agu's and Giin's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Agu and Giin represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Equipment *'Time Machine' - In the manga, it is revealed by Infinite Zamasu that Agu is in possession of the 1st Time Machine created by a mortal in Universe 12 presumably to prevent its misuse by the inhabitants of Universe 12. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Takato *Funimation dub: Anthony Bowling *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alex Morales (ep. 81), César Emilio (ep 96-onwards) **Portugal dub: Rui de Sá *Latin American Spanish dub: Mayra Arellano *Polish dub: Jakub Kisiel Trivia *Bulla's hair as a baby is very similar to Agu's. *According to Infinite Zamasu in the manga, the time machine created by a mortal from Universe 12 of Future Trunks' timeline was being kept by Agu's future counterpart in the Universe 12's Sacred World of the Kai, which Goku Black and Future Zamasu acquired after killing Future Agu. *Agu's name comes from the Hinduism god, . Gallery agu_full-300x118.jpg U12 99.png References Site Navigation pl:Universe 12 Supreme Kai ca:Ag Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 12 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly